Of Dinos and Digimon
by Aubrie1234
Summary: When weird things start to happen around the digidestined that involve dinosaurs, what will happen? P.S., I traced the picture myself and colored it. Do you like it?
1. Chapter 1

Of Dinos and Digimon

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, my first Dino Squad fanfic! THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE DINO SQUAD FANFICTION! Sorry, got off topic.  
**

* * *

"T.K., _why_ did you bring me out here?" Matt asked his little brother and his digimon as they walked through the forest.

"Because we don't get to see each other much anymore! I always have something to do with the digimon while you either stay at home or go to band practice. Sometimes we need to get out for a while. Especially you." T.K. told him.

"T.K.'s just worried about you, Matt. He hasn't been able to see you lately, let alone talk with you, so he wanted to get you to go for a walk with him." Patamon explained from on top of T.K.'s head.

"I see. You just wanted to talk, squirt!" Matt said as he patted him on the back.

"Well, yeah. That sums it up pretty well." T.K. said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Anyway, what do you want to do while we're out here, since I'm not going to let you go back for quite a while?"

"Hmm... For one thing, you are really devious when you need to be. Other than that, I don't know."

"Why don't we go swimming then?" Patamon suggested.

"How are we supposed to do that out here, Patamon? There might not be water for miles around except in the city!"

"I could fly up and look."

"...For once I forgot about that." T.K. said, embarrassed again.

"Could you please go up and look, then?"

"Sure! I'll be back soon." Patamon then flew up through the trees until they lost sight of the digimon.

"Do you honestly think that there's water near here?" Matt asked T.K.

"I don't know, but Patamon seems to want to get us back together as a family; Or at least me and you, anyway."

"Well, remind me to tell him thank you later."

"Right." T.K. nodded just as Patamon came back down and landed on his cap.

"There's a lake north of here, that way!" Patamon said to them, pointing in the direction of the lake.

"Lead the way then, T.K.!" Matt said as they followed Patamon's directions. Soon, they arrived at the lake. It was smooth as glass, and just as reflective.

"Wow. It sure doesn't look like anyone's ever been here before." Matt said.

"Yeah, otherwise this place wouldn't be as nice as it is now."

"Let's go swimming already!" Patamon said, going over to the lake and jumping in.

"What about our clothes?" Matt asked.

"They'll dry off on the way back. Now, COME SWIM WITH ME ALREADY!"

"Alright, alright! But you're asking for it, Patamon!" T.K. told the digimon as he set his cap on the ground before jumping in as well. Matt sighed at their actions before going in after them, yelling: "Don't forget me, you two!"

* * *

Later, they had played quite a lot and were now resting and relaxing. Well, Matt anyway. He was swimming on the other side of the lake from the other two, slowly and taking in the scenery. He suddenly felt something go by his leg, but he thought it was just some water weeds or a fish. Soon, it got late and they had to go home. What none of them saw, though, were the strange, glowing orange footprints trailing behind Matt and T.K.

* * *

The next morning, Matt felt worse than he had yesterday, but not enough for him to think he was sick. As he went about the day as he normally would, strange things happened. First, he was almost late for school, but he somehow got there in time. Second, when the basketball popped while he was helping T.K. and his team practice. Third, which was now, some of his guitar strings snapped somehow during band practice.

"Ugh, what is happening today?!" Matt growled as another string broke right after he strummed it.

"Maybe you need to have another off-day, Matt. That's the fifth string you've broken in the past hour." one of the band members told him. He nodded, then packed up his stuff and headed home. After he got there, he immediately sent a message to his brother about what happened.

"MAYBE U SHOULD STAY HOME FOR A WHILE?" T.K. messaged back.

"YOU'RE PROBABLY RIGHT. BUT, IF SOMETHING HAPPENS, I'M TELLING U FIRST." Matt messaged back before turning his D-Terminal off. He sighed heavily, feeling like a big weight was on his shoulders with whatever was going on.

"How come the digimon seem to attack whenever we just start to relax and rest from their last one?" he asked, mostly to no-one as he got ready for bed. Right after he got dressed for bed, he thought about something.

_Since my guitar's broken and I could use some music to listen to right now... _he thought, looking around for a special thing. He couldn't find it on the desk that was in his room or around his apartment, so he checked under the bed. After he looked around a little, his eyes got adjusted to the gloom and he found what he was looking for: the box that had held his harmonica since his first days in the Digital World. Right as his hand wrapped around the small box, Matt heard a noise from behind him. He got out with the box in hand and looked around. He saw that one of his empty picture frames was on the floor.

As he put it back on the desk, he thought: _How did it get knocked over? No-one except me is in here, plus I didn't touch the desk. What happened? Does it have something to do with all the incidents today? _He then yawned, interrupting his thoughts for a second. _Ah, I'll think about this more tomorrow. Time for playing my harmonica and then going to bed, not trying to figure out how the frame got knocked over._

* * *

"Veloci, sir! Dinosaur signatures have appeared in various places in a city south of the lake where you released the primordial ooze. Should we go and find out if dinosaurs have been there, sir?" one of Veloci's grunts asked him from the computer he was monitoring. They had all gone to Japan and were trying to release his newest version of the primordial ooze without interruption from the 'perfect dinosaurs' who always managed to foil his plans.

"No, not yet. But keep track of them. If it becomes a pattern or if the signatures get stronger, we will go." Veloci answered the man before going back to his computer. He was trying to hack the cameras to see if he could get a glimpse of the dinosaur when it appeared, like he had in his first facility in the United States: Boston, Massachusetts.

* * *

The next day, after school, Matt was walking home, taking short cuts through the alleyways (as usual), when he heard something, like someone talking. He hid, afraid that it might be a robber, but he was wrong. What he was right about, though, was that the person was bad. It was a boy, younger than him, with T.K., having the kid pinned against the wall. That got Matt angry.

"Now, listen here, runt! Why do you hang out with those weirdos? You always disappear with them every afternoon right after school and somehow appear again several hours later. What's going on?" the kid asked T.K. He just kept his mouth closed and looked the boy in the eyes, not saying a word or retaliating.

_He's bullying T.K. into telling him what they've been doing! Why I outta-! _Matt thought as he watched his brother and the bully some more before the bully went away. He walked up behind T.K. and said: "Why did you let him do that? I know it was the best thing to do, but you shouldn't have gotten cornered or let him bully you around."

The boy whirled around and stopped in front of him, saying: "I tried not to get cornered! I didn't want to start a fight either! It was the only way, you know that! Remember all the times you protected me from getting bullied when we were younger? You took everything thrown at you and ignored it, trying to protect me. I did the same, only for myself. I'll try not to get cornered next time so you can criticize me for it. So, just leave me alone!" He then ran off, tears threatening to fall. Matt stood there in shock, seeing how badly he had unknowingly hurt him.

_I did that... I should have just left him alone to go over it. But still! That bully needs to be taught a lesson... _he thought, growling afterwords and trying to find out where the boy had went. He soon found him, walking around the park. Matt unconsciously growled again, his eyes going reptile-like and glowing orange. Suddenly, he unknowingly changed into some sort of animal with dark blue skin, his back covered with forest-green stripes with brown tips. He had small arms and big legs, both having at least one brown band around each. His hands and feet were now claws, the first claws on his feet raised, and all four were the same kind of green as the stripes on his back. He had a light blue belly and the tip of his tail was also brown. He had a long snout with glowing orange eyes, his lower jaw the same color as his belly and a blonde-colored crest on his head. **(Check my DeviantART profile for the picture or the profile picture on the top of this story, if you know where I mean. My DeviantART profile is the same as the one I have here on Fanfiction)**

He growled again, then walked out into the open and looked at the boy in the eyes. The boy was frozen in place from fear of the monster in front of him, so had didn't move, only whimper and stammer.

"_Don't bully T.K. again, do you hear?!" _he thought, trying to say it to the boy. Unfortunately, he was speaking telepathically and the boy didn't hear him. He just stood, shaking as the beast came closer until he was almost on top of the boy. Then, he finally got his senses back and stammered: "M-m-m-m-monster!" before running off. Matt blinked, then snorted, telepathically saying: _"You'd better run! No-one messes with my little brother while I'm around! You hear me?! NO. ONE. MESSES. WITH. MY. LITTLE. BROTHER. WHILE. I'M. AROUND!" _He then went over to the tree and picked up the only things that hadn't changed with him: his digivice and his D-Terminal. But, so far, he still hadn't noticed what he looked like yet until he took a few steps. He dropped both the digivice (which was in his mouth) and the D-Terminal (in his claws) in surprise, then telepathically screamed, along with roaring: _"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?! I WAS NORMAL A FEW MINUTES AGO!"_

Matt then had a panic attack all around the park for several minutes before calming down enough to message T.K. to come as fast as he could, no buts about it. He couldn't write much, though, because of his claws. He didn't get a response back, but he still waited. After half an hour passed, he heard footsteps and flaps coming from his left. He turned, looking out of the bushes he was hiding in (he hid inside them so as not to attract attention or scare people almost as soon as he finished messaging), and saw T.K. walking near him with Patamon flying close behind.

"T.K.," Patamon started, "I know you're mad at Matt and all, but you don't really think he asked you to come all the way here as quick as you could just to apologize, do you?"

"Patamon, I'm still angry with him. That's the only thing I'm going to listen to if he has something to say."

"But T.K.-"

"No, Patamon. I won't listen to anything else unless it's more important than that." Matt then decided to make himself known by walking calmly out of the bushes in front of them. They were surprised for a minuted until Patamon tried to unleash a Boom Bubble attack.

"Boom-"

"_WAIT! DON'T HURT ME!" _he said, waving his small arms in a submission gesture. Patamon stopped in surprise and asked: "...Matt? Is that you?"

"_Yes, just don't hurt me! I don't know what happened!"_

"...Patamon, is that really Matt?"

"Yeah, it is, T.K. He says he doesn't know how this happened, though."

"How do you even know what he's saying if he wasn't even talking?"

"_I think it's telepathy."_

"He says it's telepathy, T.K."

"Well, that explains one thing. Now, what happened after I talked to you in the alley?"

"_Well... I went after the kid who bullied you to get some payback, but the next thing I know I had turned into this thing! No wonder he ran away, screaming, from me." _Patamon told T.K. what Matt had explained, then said: "T.K., how are we supposed to get him back to normal?"

"I don't know, Patamon, but... I want to say sorry, Matt. I shouldn't have yelled at you earlier because you tried to help me. I'm really sorry."

"_Thanks, T.K. I knew you weren't the type to hold a grudge."_

"That he isn't." Patamon interrupted. Then he and Matt broke out laughing, leaving T.K. confused.

"What did he say, Patamon? I don't get what's so funny."

"I'll tell you later, T.K. Anyway, how are you going to hide, Matt? You can't go home or stay with us, that's for sure."

"_Well, if we can find a good-enough place here in the park, I can stay there. Every day after school you could come and visit me." _Patamon repeated the words and T.K. nodded.

"_Oh, and I almost forgot. You two need to hold onto my stuff, too. I can't exactly carry it around with me while I'm like this, now can I?" _Matt said, holding out his digivice and D-Terminal. T.K. took them as Patamon relayed the words again.

"No, you can't. And don't worry, I'll hold onto your stuff just like I would do to mine. Now, let's find a place here in the park where you can stay."

* * *

_**Yes! FINISHED! Finally! I had started this two days ago, and now I'm posting it! GIVE ME GOOD REVIEWS OR DINO-MATT WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!**_

_**Dino-Matt: ...Really?**_

_**Me: Yes, and how did you get in here?**_

_**Dino-Matt: The door was unlocked...-_-'**_

_**Me: Oh... Well, he will attack you if you don't give good reviews! (Turns to Dino-Matt) AND I WILL FORCE YOU TO DO IT IF I HAVE TO!**_

_**Dino-Matt: Eep! Someone, please help me get away from this lunatic!**_

_**Me: (twitch) Lun-a-tic? You. Are. Calling. Me. A. Lunatic?**_

_**Dino-Matt: Yes...?**_

_**Me: ...DIE! (Chases him with a giant frying pan)**_

_**Dino-Matt: MOOOOMMYYYY! (Runs for his life) (Manages to outrun me because of his longer and stronger legs)**_

_**Me: ...Readers...please...REVIEW! (Falls to the floor, fainted and exhausted)**_

_**Dino-Matt: And please don't encourage her to chase me again... Wait, IGNORE THAT LAST PART!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Of Dinos and Digimon

By: Aubrie1234

The next day, the others asked T.K. where Matt was, since they couldn't contact him last night. T.K. and Patamon didn't want to lie, but they didn't want to tell the others about Matt just yet.

"He's fine, guys." he told them, "He just wants to be alone with everything that happened yesterday."

"Are you sure, T.K.? Me and Matt are best friends, so he usually tells me almost everything that happens. The only things he doesn't tell me are important things that he only tells you or secret things he doesn't tell anyone." Tai explained.

"I'm sure, Tai. He's fine, so don't worry." T.K. told the older boy of courage.

"Hmm... If you say so, T.K." Tai said before walking away. Both T.K. and Patamon let out sighs of relief once he was out of earshot.

"That was _too_ close, T.K."

"I know, Patamon, but I don't want the others to know just yet, ok?"

"Ok. I hope we can tell them soon, though. This lying's going to kill me sooner or later."

"Don't exaggerate, Patamon. It won't be for long, so we won't have to do this much longer."

"When are you planning to tell them?"

"When their curiosity gets the better of them."

"...Like Matt said the other day, you really are devious, T.K."

"Thanks, Patamon." the boy said sarcastically as they continued to walk.

* * *

After school, they both went into the park, near the lake, to find and visit Matt. They had all found a nice, but covered and not easily found, clearing for Matt to stay in yesterday.

"Matt, me and Patamon are here. Where are you?" T.K. called out as they walked farther into the forest.

"_Over here, at the lakeside." _he telepathically called. Patamon told T.K. what Matt said, then they calmly went to the lake. They found him beside it, drinking from it.

"Looks like you at least found a way to drink. Now all you need to do is find a way to get food."

"_Hunting."_

"Hunting?" Patamon asked.

"_I'll have to hunt animals for my food until I find out how to change back."_

"Then at least hunt animals that are sick or old; It'll be better, I think." T.K. told him after Patamon repeated his sentence.

"_Alright. That's what I was thinking of doing, anyway."_

"You're welcome. I just hope we can tell the others, soon." Patamon said.

"_Tell the others? You mean you haven't told them yet?"_

"No, not yet. T.K. thought it would be best to wait for a while until we tell them."

"_I see. That's both a good and a bad idea. Good because they'll see my new powers. Bad because they'll probably ask why you didn't tell them earlier."_

"That's understandable. I would too if you hid something from me for a few days." T.K. told him after Patamon relayed the sentences.

"_Yeah, but you would be more forgiving."_

"He sure would, Matt."

"I sure would what?"

"Nevermind, T.K. Nevermind."

"_Anyway, sooner or later you'll need to tell the others. I don't want to wait two or three weeks until you tell them."_

"Would I really do that, Matt?"

"_I know you better than anyone one else, so that would be a 'yes'."_

"...You can be very annoying sometimes, do you know that?"

"_Yes I do, and thank you." _Matt replied, smiling the best he could. After Patamon told the message to him, T.K. anime-fell, sighing.

* * *

"Ms. Moynihan, there's a faint reading coming from Odaiba, Japan. Do you think this might be caused by Veloci? He hasn't attacked in several weeks." Rodger told the older woman while he watched the scanners.

"There is a chance, Rodger. Contact the rest of the Dino Squad while I make a phone call, please." she told him, walking over to the phone.

"Yes ma'am." he said, getting out of the chair and going down the stairs to tell the others. Once he told them, Buzz said: "Sweet! We finally get to go somewhere else besides the States for once."

"Yeah, and there are also lots of things to see in that place! Especially lots of stores with clothes and hair-care products!" Caruso added.

"Don't forget we're going there on a mission, you two. We've also got to pack for our trip over there, too." Max told them.

"And don't overpack like you did the time we went out into the woods for the night, alright? The plane probably won't be able to hold everything you want to take, so only take the _essentials_." Fiona added as well, emphasizing the last word.

"Yes ma'am." they told her, nodding, then going off to start packing.

"...They aren't going to listen, are they?" she asked after they left.

"Knowing them, Caruso probably won't. There's still a chance Buzz might." Rodger put in.

"I just hope Veloci doesn't have anything to do with the dino-signal. He probably does, but he also has a better chance to get to it first. We'll need to fly for a few days just to get to the islands, while, maybe, he's already there." Max interrupted.

"You won't have to worry much about that, Max. I've just sent a special encrypted virus into Veloci's systems so he won't be able to find where the dinosaur or dino-mutant is for several days." Ms. Moynihan told them as she came down the stairs.

"Which might give us enough time to at least get there before he finds out about it." Fiona said.

"Exactly. Are you all going to pack up or just stand around? We only have one day to pack and we don't have much time." Moynihan said to them. They nodded, then left to start packing.

* * *

"Sir! The signal has gotten much stronger since yesterday. Should we leave to go after it now?" one of the grunts asked Veloci. He nodded, telling him: "Yes, and make it quick. We don't know if those 'perfect dinosaurs' might be around, so we need to catch it before they cure it."

"Yes sir!" They then started the truck and turned it towards the forest in Odaiba Park, also heading towards the signal.

* * *

_**I finally put the Dino Squad in here! Do you like it? Veloci isn't going to get his dinosaur just yet or at all, is he? Well, tell me in a review and I'll see you in the next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Of Dinos and Digimon

By: Aubrie1234

Several days later (more like five), the others had finally had enough of T.K. trying to lie and avoid the subject of his older brother, so they got him into the computer room with Patamon and blocked off their ways of escape and asked them what happened.

"I don't know why you guys want to know about Matt. He's fine, like I said earlier." T.K. told them.

"Yeah, he's just fine." Patamon added. Tai glared and asked: "Then why haven't we seen him or heard from him in the past few days? T.K., I think you and Patamon have been lying to us."

"We haven't, Tai."

"Yeah, we haven't."

"T.K., don't dig yourself a hole that you won't be able to get out of. Just tell us." Sora said, stopping Tai from making another interrogating sentence. He grumbled quietly as T.K. continued.

"Well... Don't tell Matt I told you this until later, alright? He won't be too happy. I didn't want to lie, but I wasn't sure what else to do."

"Ha! So you _did_ lie, T.J.!" Davis interrupted, purposely or forgetfully (not sure which) getting his name wrong. T.K. just ignored it as he tried to continue, but was stopped by Kari.

"T.K., you would never lie unless you had to. Something important is going on and you need to tell us. We're your friends, so we have a right to know."

"I know, Kari, but... Well, just let us show you. I think you'll understand better that way." They hesitantly agreed with T.K., then made off in the direction of the park.

* * *

At the same time, Matt was just trying to get a drink from the lake when he heard something. He lifted his head and looked around, straining his ears to try and make out any unfamiliar sounds or threatening ones. Suddenly, something shot out from the bush behind him and he quickly dodged it. As he looked back at the thing, he saw it had been a big net, big enough to cover him.

_Wha-? _He managed to think before something else was shot at him. As he dodged it and looked back again, he saw it was a patch of black sticky stuff right where he had been before. This time he didn't think about what was happening and tried to run, but was cut off by another net shooting in front of him. He yelped in surprised before running the other way, towards the left. He didn't get far, though, because something else jumped in front of him and blocked his way. He jumped back quickly, looking back at what had jumped in front of him. It was a animal that looked a lot like him, except it was red with black markings and without a crest on his head.

"_So," _it telepathically said, _"You're the dinosaur the scanners had picked up. For a Velociraptor like myself, you look magnificent."_

_What is he talking about? Dinosaur? Velociraptor? Scanners? I don't have any idea who this is or why he thinks I'm a Dino-Veloci-something-or-other, but I'm getting out of here! _Matt thought, turning back to the way he had come. But, as he looked around, he saw himself surrounded by people with weird suits on all sides except for the lake, where a submarine was. All of them were aiming strange guns at him, which looked like the creature's head and were red.

_Oh, _what_ have I gotten myself into now? _He thought again, looking around for a way out.

* * *

_**A Day Ago:**_

After their long trip from the States, the Dino Squad finally arrived in Odaiba, Japan. Stretching, Caruso said: "What a long flight, but at least we're here at last!"

"And in one piece without having to bring too much stuff." Max added, which made Fiona and Rodger laugh.

"Yes, but we need to find a hotel to stay in while we are here. I'll get us a place to stay while the rest of you need to ask about for anything strange or if they've seen Veloci and/or his men." Ms. Moynihan interrupted as they landed, "And make sure to bring your things with you until I get everything done." They all nodded and said: "Yes ma'am." before exiting off the plane and getting their stuff.

"So, this is Odaiba. It looks like Boston, except bigger." Fiona said after they exited the airport.

"Yeah, and while you all ask around for strange things and Veloci, I'll do the same in the shopping centers and wait for you there." Caruso said before trying to sneak off, but Max managed to get him.

"Oh, no you don't, Caruso. You can go shopping and the other things you do later. Right now we need to stick together and act as a team to find out if Veloci and/or his goons are around, or if people have seen or heard anything strange."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean we can't have a bit of fun doing it. Besides, how are we supposed to get around the city without a guide or a map? This place might just be as confusing as Boston was." Buzz asked.

"I have to agree with Buzz; We have absolutely no idea about this place what-so-ever except that there have been dinosaur readings around here. We need a guide or map before we can go any farther." Rodger agreed.

"Maybe they had some maps in the airport or have some near here, just for tourists or lost people." Fiona added.

"Well, until we can find a map, we need to stick together." Max said, closing their discussion.

"And I was planning to buy some of the stuff they have around here. No fair." Caruso whined.

"Hey, at least they have places to shop around here. If they didn't, what would you do then?" Buzz asked him as they started off.

"I haven't thought about that..."

* * *

Later that day, they had managed to get a map of the city and its surroundings, along with checking into a hotel for the next few days or weeks, depending on how it went trying to find the dinosaur or dino-mutant before Veloci did. And, as Ms. Moynihan told them after they came back, the virus was still working and was still leading Veloci on a wild-goose chase, or a wild-dinosaur chase as Caruso put it. But, what they hadn't managed to do was get any info on Veloci, his grunts, or anything that might have had something to do with the dinosaur or dino-mutant.

"Sorry, Ms. M, but we didn't manage to find out anything today." Rodger told her after they got into their rooms and had settled down, all of them in the boys room right then.

"That's alright, Rodger, but we need to find the dinosaur or dino-mutant before Veloci does once the virus is disabled. It's been four days so far, but I'm afraid he'll find out before we find the target."

"Why didn't we just try to track the dino or dino-mutant with the scanner, though, instead of searching around for information on it? We could have found it a lot easier." Max asked.

"Because, Max, if you did, you wouldn't know what you were going to be up against. This dino or dino-mutant might be too dangerous, so it would have been best to find out what it could do from accounts by people who have seen it. But, since time is running out, I'll let you use the scanner to try and find it. But be careful. It might be too dangerous a mission." she explained.

"We'll be careful. Now, we all need some sleep before we start searching tomorrow." Fiona said before heading out the door and saying: "See you tomorrow, guys." Ms. Moynihan nodded, then went out as well and closed the door behind her.

* * *

The next morning, the Squad got up around eight or seven-thirty (depending if you're an early person or not), and had breakfast while they tried to make plans for how they were going to try to find the dino or dino-mutant. They soon left with plans for them to spread out in two groups: Max, Fiona, and Caruso in one group while Rodger and Buzz were in the other.

"Ugh. How hard can it be to find one dinosaur or dino-mutant?" Caruso asked after they had searched for an hour or so once they had gotten in the area where the signals were coming from: the forest in Odaiba Park.

"From how long we've been looking, hard. Very hard, Caruso." Max joked as they continued to search.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Max." Caruso said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Did you just say something sarcastic, Caruso? That's new." Fiona said.

"He's been sarcastic, he just doesn't show it as much." Max told her. With Rodger and Buzz:

"Dude, it isn't like a dino or dino-mutant could just disappear into thin air, is it? We've been searching for an hour now."

"No, unless Veloci got it. And, indicating by the scanner, that hasn't happened yet."

"Well, why don't I go up and search from the air? We could get a better view of the forest that way."

"Okay, but don't fly off. We don't want to risk Veloci seeing you and you accidentally leading him back here."

"Alright, dude." Buzz told him before becoming his dino-form, a green Pteranodon. He flew up and circled overhead once before coming back down and changing back.

"Nothing except forest for a mile around, dude."

"We still need to keep looking, though." Rodger said before continuing to search.

* * *

Around two o'clock, they got a call from Ms. Moynihan to hurry because Veloci just found out and disabled the virus. She couldn't send him another one in case he tried to trace it back to her and where they were staying, so they didn't have much time. Which lead up to them looking around and finding a clearing in the forest, where there were traces of a dino or dino-mutant there. Farther on, they encountered the lake, but saw a blue Velociraptor cornered by Veloci in dino-mode and his goons.

"Well, it looks like the dino isn't on Veloci's side. That's pretty much the only good news we have." Fiona said, whispering.

"How are we supposed to get Veloci and his goons away from it, though? We can't just barge in there with all of them there." Caruso put in, also whispering.

"Caruso, you made a good point, but what if we lured the grunts away? I've got a plan, guys. So, this is what we'll need to do..." Max whispered, explaining the plan.

"...So, basically, you want me to go out into the lake from the other side, take out the submarine, _and_ get the dino away while you, Buzz, Rodger, and Caruso lure away the goons and Veloci. That's risky, Max, but there is a chance it might work." Fiona whispered back to him after he finished.

"Haven't all of my plans worked before?"

"No." they all answered him in unison before laughing quietly and starting the plan.

* * *

"This way. He should be around here somewhere." T.K. told them as they waked deeper into the forest.

"Why did either of you go this far into the forest in the first place?" Joe asked, dodging another branch that nearly hit him on the head.

"To hide Matt." Patamon answered, "Until we told you, he had to hide so that he would be safe."

"You still haven't told us _why_ he needed to hide or _why_ he's out here in the first place, though." Ken pointed out.

"Well, it's because-" T.K. didn't get to finish because a huge roar from a ways ahead interrupted him. Soon, it subsided, but it left some of them shaken and scared.

"W-what was that just now?! It sounded mad and big..." V-mon said from hiding behind his human partner.

"I don't know, V-mon, but it came from the same direction where Matt is! We need to hurry!" T.K. said, rushing off in the direction from where the roar came.

"Wait! T.K.! It's too dangerous! COME BACK HERE!" Mimi yelled to the boy, going after him. Everyone else followed and they soon found him, hiding in a bush. He put his fingers in a 'shh' sign before motioning for them to hide as well and look. They did, and saw something very strange, even for them. There were several different animals and people all in a commotion. There were six animals in total. One was Matt, as T.K. and Patamon knew, and there were the five others, which none of them knew. A giant green-and-red lizard on two legs was probably the one who made the roar, and there was a green flying one, a brownish-red and white one with four legs and had horns, a purple and pinkish-red one with plates on its back, and one that looked like Matt except it was red with black markings and didn't have a crest on its head.

"_Quick, you fools! Catch those perfect dinosaurs!" _one telepathically roared. The digimon were surprised to hear that, even Patamon. The others hadn't gone through something like this and Patamon didn't recognize the voice, so it was a surprise for all of them. The humans were the only ones who hadn't heard it. The others except Patamon looked around, then looked at each other, giving each other uncertain and surprised looks before looking back at what was happening.

"_Do I have to do all of this myself?!" _the same one roared again. The red-and-black one then jumped and snapped at the other four except Matt. It looked like he had disappeared, until the digidestined looked towards the lake. They then saw why they couldn't see Matt. Another lizard, except this one was yellow and had a orange sail on its back, had knocked away the submarine and was swimming beside the shore. Matt was still near the shore as well when he saw the new arrival.

"_Get on my back! NOW!" _it told Matt. He nodded, then hopped onto its back. It then swam away with him, getting him away from the commotion and to the opposite shore. Right after that, the other four creatures, except for the red-and-black one, managed to get away and into the forest.

"_NO! After them, you incompetent fools!" _the same voice from the first two times said before the red-and-black one ran into the forest. The people just looked at each other before following.

* * *

"_Have we lost them yet, Buzz?" _Max asked after they had ran for a while.

"_I think so, dudes." _he told them.

"_Thank goodness! I need to rest." _Caruso said before stopping and changing back into his human-form.

"_Even though Fiona got the dino to the other side of the lake, it doesn't mean that they're safe. Buzz, could you please go look for them?" _Rodger asked the flying dino.

"_Sure, dude. See you later, guys." _he said before flying off.

"_You know where the Chillers and Spillers are, Rodger? We're going to need those soon." _Max asked.

"_Yeah, I do. They should near here, close to that clearing we found." _he answered before going back to his human-form, along with Max.

"I don't think Veloci's going to be too happy now that his 'perfect dinosaurs' got away again. Especially since he was really close, too." Caruso said.

"And he's not going to be happy that the dino he almost got also got away. He's going to be furious!" Max said as well.

"Anyway, you two, we need to get the Chillers and Spillers before Fiona and Buzz come back. That dino didn't look like he wanted to harm anyone, but we can't be sure." Rodger interrupted them. They nodded before going off to find them.

* * *

"_You can get off now, please." _Fiona told the dino as she got to the shore. It nodded, then quickly hopped off.

"_You understand me pretty well, unlike the other dinos I've encountered. Would you please follow me?" _she the asked. It nodded again before following her deeper into the forest.

* * *

_I think I should humor her, for now. I don't want her knowing I'm human. But still! An animal that can talk with its mind, like me! Cool! _Matt thought as he followed the yellow dinosaur. It had surprised him about how the dino had told him to get on her back, but he didn't question it then because he wanted to try to get away any way that he could. Now he was doing what she told him too, only because he wanted to humor her and to also ask if she could help him get back to normal.

_But _not_ just yet... _he thought as they continued to walk.

* * *

_**Now Matt's safe! What will happen when the digidestined go after him, the Dino Squad find out that he's human, and several other things? Read the next chapter and I'll see you later!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Of Dinos and Digimon

By: Aubrie1234

_"Hmm... I think we're safe now." _the yellow dino said after they had walked for a while. Matt nodded. All he was thinking about was how he was supposed to get back to normal, so he really didn't pay much attention.

_"Could you follow me again, please? I need to take you back to my friends." _the dinosaur then said to him. He absently nodded and followed. After a while, he decided to speak up.

_"Um, excuse me?" _he asked. That caused the dinosaur to roar in surprise and say: _"You can _talk_?!"_

_"I can. My name's Matt. What's your name?"_

_"Fiona. I didn't know there were others besides us that could become dinosaurs..."_

_"Wait, there are others like you?!"_

_"Yes, there are. Does this mean you're human, but have no clue how to change back?"_

_"Yeah, I have no idea how to, so I've been stuck like this for a few days."_

_"I see. That's embarrassing, I bet."_

_"Yeah, no kidding. Anyway, who were those others you were talking about? They aren't working for that strange dinosaur that looked like me except with different colors, are they?"_

_"No, they aren't. That dinosaur you're talking about is Victor Veloci. Like me and my friends, he can become human as well. Anyway, My friends and I are apart of this group called the Dino Squad. We stop Veloci and his plans, but we also put ourselves in danger of getting caught by him, since he doesn't know we're human and he calls us his 'perfect dinosaurs'."_

_"Sounds easy."_

_"You call all that easy?!"_

_"Yep. I've done harder things than keeping a secret like that. I can't tell you about it, though."_

_"Alright. It's fair, since we're both keeping secrets. But, once we find my friends, I'll ask them to help you."_

_"How?"_

_"I'll explain on the way." _she told him just as Buzz flew overhead and spotted them.

_"Hey, Fiona!" _he yelled to her as he swooped down.

_"Buzz! Are the others okay?"_

_"Yeah, Rodger asked me to come get you."_

_"Right. Lead the way." _she said. He nodded, then flew up and went back the way he came. Fiona followed with Matt tagging along behind. While they walked, she told him of how they became the Dino Squad and why they fight Veloci.

_"Wow. That's amazing. You're fighting a Velociraptor with dinosaur powers that he accidentally gave you and another friend of your, Mrs. Moynihan, is the other Velociraptor. I'm a little jealous!" _Matt said after she had finished.

_"Everyone would be, I bet."_

_"No kidding."_

_"Hey, Fi! We're almost there." _Buzz called from above.

_"I guess you're about to see my friends. And don't worry, if we don't cure you you could still join the Dino Squad."_

_"We'll see." _he told her as they walked on.

* * *

Back with the Digidestined, they had been frightened and shocked at what they had seen, but had recovered. T.K. and Patamon also explained everything that had happened. That also helped to explain why the digimon heard someone shout, but the humans didn't.

"So, basically, you've been helping to hide Matt because he's a dinosaur now? And this is the first time this has happened?" Tai asked. T.K. nodded.

"Yep. I just want to know how Matt's going to turn back." he sighed.

"Well, we still need to find him first. After all that and that yellow dinosaur taking him, he could be anywhere by now!" Izzy reasoned.

"What if the other dinosaurs were people, too? They could be working together and he could be with them right now." Armadillomon said. That helped narrow it down, but not by much. They still didn't know where they could be.

"What if we follow their footprints? With animals like them they have to be heavy." Mimi said. For once, she said something that made sense.

"She's right. They might have left footprints and if they did, we could follow them!" Yolei said.

"Well, we might as well go and check it out then." Sora said, going over to where the dinos had left. The others followed and they started their search for Matt.

* * *

_"Grr, they escaped! No thanks to those hairless monkeys, either." _Veloci mentally growled as he tried to track the scent of the dinosaurs. So far, he wasn't having any luck because of the strong smell from the trees and plants. He tried some more before giving up and turning back into his human form. He then turned back to his minions, whom had followed him once he chased after the dinos.

"The dinosaurs have escaped, but we will go back and try another plan. Head to the truck, now." he commanded. As they left, he walked back himself and thought: _If there is a dinosaur in Japan, there may be more. We shall have to stay and see if more appear._

* * *

Back with Fiona and Matt, they had met up with her friends.

_"Just stay calm and you'll be fine. I'll also tell my friends about you so that they won't be surprised if you do change back." _she said before changing back into her own human form.

_"I don't know..." _he whispered to himself as she explained to the others. He also kneaded the ground nervously with the claws on his feet and whipped his tail back and forth.

"So we're not alone here, thanks to Veloci." Max said after Fiona finished.

"Yes, but if he's able to change into a dinosaur it doesn't mean that there won't be others." Rodger pointed out.

"Right, but it also means we get to stay in Japan a little longer!" Caruso added excitedly. Matt rolled his eyes.

_"What a hyperactive fashionista. Almost as bad as Mimi, I bet." _he muttered.

"Yeah, but we've still got to cure Matt first, remember?" Fiona reminded them.

"Oh, right." Max said, a little embarrassed, as he grabbed a Chiller and Rodger got a Spiller.

"Easy Matt, this won't hurt. It'll be really cold, though." Max told him as he sprayed the Chiller on Matt. He shivered uncontrollably.

_"Cold, cold, cold, COLD!" _he mentally shouted. With him being cold and all he didn't notice Rodger use the Spiller on him. Nothing happened.

"It didn't work. Hm..." Rodger muttered. Fiona sighed and changed back into her dino form so she could talk with Matt.

_"D-d-d-did it w-w-work?" _he stuttered, still freezing.

_"No, it didn't. Sorry." _she said, shaking her head, _"I can still tell you how to change back, though."_

_"H-h-how?!"_

_"Think of your human form and say: Dino Down. If you want to become a dinosaur, just think of your dino form and say: Go Dino. You don't really have to say the phrases, but it helps."_

_"T-t-t-thanks. I'll be g-g-going now." _he said, about to go off. She stopped him.

_"Why?"_

_"Because, my friends m-m-might be worried. I told them about t-t-this, so I n-n-need to let them know I'm ok-k-kay."_

_"...I don't know, but I've got the strangest feeling you'll be around the next time a dino shows up around here."_

_"You might b-b-be right." _he said before running away.

"Well, there he goes." Buzz said, watching Matt run away. Fiona changed back and explained: "He said he told his friends about his dinosaur powers, so he wanted to let them know he was okay. I didn't object to it, since I also thought he should do it too. I've also got the feeling we'll be seeing him again."

* * *

The Digidestined followed the tracks they had found and soon ran into the dino they were looking for: Matt.

"It's Matt!" Patamon cheered, landing on Matt's head.

_"Good to see you too, Patamon." _he smiled. T.K. gave him a hug and over-protectively scolded him like a brother would, even if he was his younger brother, because of how he scared him by almost getting caught.

_"Okay, okay, I get it." _he said, grabbing T.K.'s hat playfully.

"Okay, I get the message. Now give me back my hat." he said, trying to grab it out of Matt's jaws. He just held it above him and out of his reach. The others laughed a little As the two played a game of keep-away. Soon, though, they stopped and started to ask questions.

"Matt, why didn't you tell us that you became a dinosaur?! You look so cool!" Davis said happily, thinking about what it would be like to be a dinosaur.

_"Uh, thanks?" _he said, distracted. Because he was distracted, T.K. managed to grab his hat back, though it did have a few holes in it because of Matt's sharp teeth.

"And this was my favorite hat, too..." he sighed, seeing the teeth marks.

"Anyway, Matt, how are you supposed to change back? And how did you become a dinosaur in the first place?" Izzy asked, barraging the poor half-dino, half-human boy with lots of questions.

_"First of all, I have no idea why and how I became this thing. Second of all, the dinosaur that rescued me told me how to do it."_

"Really?" V-mon asked.

_"Yep. You all might want to stand back a little, though. I have no clue what's supposed to happen." _After the digimon relayed the message, everyone backed away a bit to give Matt room.

_"Well, here goes nothing!" _He then concentrated on his human form and mentally said, like Fiona had instructed: _"Dino Down." _He was then surrounded by a bright light that was the same color of the Crest of Friendship. Once the light disappeared (since it was brief), he was human again, but a bit unsteady. You would too if you hadn't been human for a while. He stuck out his arms for balance, almost falling a few times until T.K. helped to steady him.

"Thanks, T.K. Being a dinosaur for so long kind of makes you forget you don't have as much balance as a human." Matt told him.

"Well, I'm just glad you're back to normal." he said. Tai then spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell us about this, Matt? We could have helped, too."

"I was panicking at the time. Besides, I gave both my digivice and D-Terminal to T.K. for safekeeping, so I couldn't have contacted you anyway." he explained.

"Alright, but you still could have told us sooner, T.K."

"Sorry."

"And we haven't told everyone yet." Cody interrupted.

"What do you mean, Cody?" Mimi asked.

"The digimon! Gabumon and the others don't know about this!" Ken exclaimed.

"I wonder what he'll say when he finds out his partner can turn into a dinosaur..." Kari said.

"Let's all tell them tomorrow. Right now I want to get used to being human again. Plus, I've missed a lot of band practices!" Matt said.

"After all that you're worried about your band? Oh brother!" Sora sighed, which gave everyone a good laugh.

* * *

_**Matt's back to normal! Will another dinosaur pop up? What happened to the ooze in the lake? Will T.K. and the others become dinosaurs as well? We'll see in the later chapters!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Of Dinos and Digimon

By: Aubrie1234

The next day after school, they all gathered in the computer lab.

"I just had a great idea!" Mimi said.

"Really? What is it?" Joe asked.

"Since Matt has dinosaur powers, that means he could help rebuild the Digital World faster."

"She has a point." Ken said.

"Well, I don't mind. I just hope the digimon don't, either." Matt said. They all agreed before going to the Digi-World. The digimon from the first team came running up and hugged their partners, since they hadn't been there for a while because of Matt disappearing.

"Tai! We were so worried!" Agumon said.

"Sorry to worry you guys, we had problems of our own to deal with." Tai told him.

"A digimon didn't attack again, did it?" Palmon asked.

"No, but Matt disappeared for a while and we went looking for him."

"Where did you go, Matt?" Gabumon asked him.

"Well, I stayed near the lake in Odiba Park because something happened."

"What happened?"

"I don't know how it happened, but I somehow got powers so now I'm able to turn into a dinosaur."

"Really?" Gomamon asked.

"Is it really possible, Izzy? I've never heard of a human able to become a dinosaur before." Tentomon asked his partner.

"Neither have I, but he showed us that he really can." he replied.

"Yeah, and he looks so cool as a dinosaur!" Davis said, making almost everyone sweatdrop at him.

"Why don't you show us, then?" Biyomon asked.

"Sure, but you'll have to let go first, Gabumon."

"Sorry." He backed away and they watched. Matt whispered as Fiona instructed: "Go Dino." and he was surrounded in the same light as before. It soon dissipated and he had become a dinosaur again.

_"Mimi also had an idea that I help restore the Digi-World like this." _he said. The digimon were surprised and looked around for the voice.

_"It's me, Matt. Somehow I can talk like this while I'm a dinosaur." _he explained.

"Wow. That's amazing!" Tentomon said.

"Yeah, but we need to start repairing, remember?" Kari reminded them. They all nodded and soon were given their jobs. T.K. and Patamon were sent into the woods with Matt and Gabumon to get some wood to help with the repairs. Matt was hooked up to a sled so that he carried everything, since in his dino form he was strong enough to do it.

"I wonder what kind of dinosaur you are, Matt." T.K. said as they gathered wood.

_"The red dinosaur that attacked me, called Veloci, said I was a Velociraptor like him." _Matt told him. Gabumon told T.K. the sentence since Patamon was up ahead, looking for more wood.

"A Velociraptor? At least you're not a T-Rex otherwise you'd be the smallest one there was!"

_"Very funny, T.K. Let's see how you like it once I bite your seat-cover off!" _he replied, and did just that.

"Yeow!" T.K. yelled, holding his behind. Matt snickered, holding the cloth of T.K.'s pants in his mouth.

"If I ever become a dinosaur, you're the one who's not going to have a seat-cover." he growled at his brother.

_"Like I'd ever let you!" _he snickered some more. Suddenly, Patamon came flying back very fast and yelled: "RUN FOR IT!" All three of them looked at each other, then at the way Patamon had gone before they heard and felt rumbling.

"There's a stampede coming!" Gabumon yelled. They only had split second timing before the digimon crashed through. Matt jumped into the bushes along with Gabumon, but T.K. ran after Patamon. The digimon then came stampeding past, breaking the sled and everything on it. Soon, the digimon left.

_"What were those digimon, Gabumon?"_

"Boarmon. Wait, where did T.K. go?"

_"Oh no! He went the same way Patamon did! They're both in danger!"_

"I'll find the others, Matt. You go after them and try to help!" Gabumon told him. He nodded and ran off while Gabumon headed to where the others were supposed to be.

* * *

With T.K. and Patamon:

"Why did I ever run this way?!" he yelled, catching up to Patamon.

"Don't ask me, just keep running!" They ran through the forest, dodging trees and things, until they saw a tree lying in their path.

_It might be the only way away from these crazy digimon! _T.K. thought as they got closer to the tree. Patamon could easily fly over it and be safe, but T.K. had to get a hold on the tree and climb over. He didn't have the time for that, though. His only chance was to jump.

_I hope this works! _He thought as he jumped. Amazingly, he went the whole way over and landed safely on the other side.

"Wow, T.K.! You just jumped at tree!" Patamon said. T.K. was still a bit dazed from the incredible jump that he didn't respond right away.

"I did... Yeah, I did! Izzy would have loved to see that, wouldn't he?"

"He would, but still! Did you see how fast you ran, too? You ran as fast as I flew, maybe even more, and yet you're not tired at all!"

"You're right, I'm not tired in the slightest! I think the others need to know about this."

"Yeah, they do." Patamon said.

_"T.K.! PATAMON! Where are you?!" _Patamon heard Matt call.

"Over here, behind this knocked over tree!" he yelled to the dinosaur. Soon, Matt jumped over the tree and landed in front of them.

_"Are you both alright?" _he asked, swinging around to face them.

"Yep. We're fine, Matt, but you should have seen T.K.! He ran really fast and jumped over the tree all by himself!"

_"Really? That almost sounds like how I ran really fast to school the day before I became a dinosaur for the first time." _Patamon told T.K. what Matt had said and he replied: "Then does that mean I might become a dinosaur too?"

_"It's possible, I think. You'll just have to keep an eye out for anything else suspicious."_

"What about Gabumon? Where is he?" Patamon asked.

_"He went to get the others while I came after the two of you."_

"Well, we need to let them know we're okay."

_"Yeah, but there's one problem."_

"What is it?"

_"We're lost."_

"Oh. Oops."

"We're lost, aren't we?" T.K. asked, seeing the sad look on Patamon's face.

"Yeah."

"Aw man... Wait, where did those digimon go after I jumped? The shaking stopped right after I did."

_"I don't know. They might have ran off. I didn't really check where they had gone while I was looking for the two of you."_

"It's okay. Hey, how about I fly both of us back as Pegasusmon?"

"That's fine with me. I just hope you don't get saddle-sore, Matt."

_"I don't know if I will, since I've never ridden a horse before, let alone bareback." _he said before he became human again. Patamon Armor-Digivolved into Pegasusmon, then they both climbed on.

"Hang on tight, Matt." T.K. told his brother before they took off. They flew for a minute or so before Pegasusmon spotted Nefertimon, flying above the place where they were before the stampede with Kari on her back.

"Kari! Nefertimon!" T.K. called, waving to them. They noticed and Kari waved back as Nefertimon flew closer to them.

"You all had us worried! Where did you go?" Nefertimon asked.

"A stampede of Boarmon came out of no-where and chased us. T.K. and I ran and managed to get away. Matt came after us and found us, but we noticed we were lost. So I flew them up here and you know the rest." Pegasusmon told her.

"You three are more trouble than you're worth, I swear..." she muttered.

"Anyway, when Gabumon came running over to us from the forest we knew something was wrong. When he told us what happened, we were even more worried so me and Nefertimon flew up and searched for you guys." Kari explained.

"Thanks, but you won't believe what also happened." T.K. said. They then turned and flew back to the others. They were happy that they were okay, but were surprised on what T.K. said had happened.

"Like I told T.K., there is a chance he might become a dinosaur. It might be because we're brothers or it could be that something happened to both of us at the same time that caused this." Matt said.

"The latter is more likely, since no-one can be born with powers like that. But, what caused it?" Izzy asked.

"Until we know, Izzy, it would be best if we just keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Ken said. Sora then noticed Biyomon trying to hold in her laughter.

"What's so funny, Biyo?"

"It's just... T.K.'s missing something."

"That would be my doing." Matt said, starting to snicker himself. T.K. flushed with embarrassment at forgetting that.

"What did you do?" Tai asked.

"T.K. was teasing me a little, so I bit off the seat of his pants. I still can't believe we forgot that."

"And I still can't believe you mentioned it." T.K. growled to his brother as everyone broke out laughing.

* * *

_**Poor T.K. That's what you get for teasing your brother who can become a dinosaur. And T.K.'s shown he might become a dinosaur in the near future! Review and read on once the next chapter comes out, guys!**_


	6. Author's Note

**Dear Readers, sorry this is at the end, but I have an important announcement. On Monday, July 7th, me and my family will be taking a vacation to Florida for the rest of the week. During that time, I will not be able to update. But, I will still be writing my stories. So, do not check in on my stories until the end of the week, since they won't be updated until then. So, Happy 4th of July to you all, and I will be back soon.**


End file.
